Beast Boy: Not a Spy
by detectiveram
Summary: Beast boy spends an afternoon trying to be a spy, but he's not very good at it. Mostly turned into him thinking about the team members. He's learning.


I have no idea what this is. I was working on an actual (like for fanfiction of course) story, then some strange thing popped into my head. This was the result. Beast Boy spends some time with his team, sort of. I think I'm posting it because I'm still waiting for my little sister to come home from Prom. Don't know why I am. I'm pretty sure that's what my parents are supposed to do. I have issues.

* * *

I flew with the grace of the bird I was copying. A small green hummingbird was I. Ha! I'm so good. My shape shifting has immensely improved over the years. No one even notices me and I get to fulfill my lifelong dream—being a spy. How cool is that? Spy music has been filling my head today. Da da dah da duh.

Well, with my powers I can fulfill my dream. I've been having a lot of training on my spy skills and I think I can partially realize my dream. I fly through the vent to find access to our library. I don't really like it too much in there. Professor Carr already makes me go there too much. I shift into a fly to make it through the vent slits. I go down to the ground before shifting into a mouse.

Above me now, Batgirl was talking with Wonder Girl. "I'm telling you girl, you and Nightwing—cutest couple ever." Cassie fangirled. "Um, thanks. That's nice, but well, okay. You are totally right. I've sort of always had a minor… Hold on." She ducked her head under the table I squeaked. "Eh, it's...just a mouse. Anyway, how about we continue this conversation later." I breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't know it was me!

I exit before the two of them can get up, not wanting to really be caught. I switch to a cat after I leave to be faster. I end up in the hallway finding Jamie's room. I can hear him arguing with himself again. He's a strange one. I switch to a beetle, to be ironic. Everyone's been teaching me about the merits of irony. It's kind of funny. I finally slide under his door, just to see what he's doing.

"No, I don't want to go watch TV." A pause. "I don't care if you like that show. It's about people singing. Not a big fan." Another pause. "Yeah, I know you do. I just don't want us arguing again in front of them. They already think I'm crazy." Jamie stands up anyway. "Alright, you win. Just be quiet and we'll go American Idol. Only if no one's there."

I scurry out of his way so I'm not stepped on. He paused for another moment in his doorway, as if he was listening. "Yeah, I know he's there too. It's okay." He finally leaves and I figure it's another close call, but I'm doing pretty well. I slid back under before changing to a robin and flying down to the training room. I figured someone would be in there.

I was totally right because I found Nightwing and Conner going through some awesome training moves. Probably way more advanced than I can handle. "Careful Kon. If you hold your fist like that and actually hit me, you might end up sending me into the wall." I could sort of see Conner smirking from my little perch. "I'll keep that in mind for when I actually want to do that to someone."

"Now, now. We talked about you and La'gann." Nightwing was totally smiling now. "Who said anything about him?" The two continued their banter, trading punches, neither one getting many in. "Have I ever shown you my new routine I put together?" Nightwing randomly asked. "You do realize that they all pretty much look the same to me."

The guys stopped their sparring as Nightwing moved to his trapeze. I noticed him look up towards where I was, but he didn't say anything to me. I watched them for a little while longer before moving out to the living room to see what was going on there. I change into a squirrel for the fun of it and hop up on the back of the couch to find La'gann.

I may not be his biggest fan, but he is kind of fun to watch. What was he watching? I turn my eyes to the TV, still not sure what it was until he started muttering to himself. "Oh, that outfit is perfect Ronnie. You have to win Fashion Star. You just do." I scratch my head a little bit, confused by him still. La'gann didn't really wear clothes. Well, when he could help it. He did wear pants, sometimes. I try to shake those memories from my mind.

He doesn't even look my way, so I figure I'm good. I notice it's getting late and I haven't seen M'gann. She wasn't with the definitely-not-Superboy. I go outside now, changing into a seagull to match the ocean life. The sun was setting and it was very pretty. Not as pretty as the ones I used to watch with my mom, but I can't think about that right now.

Gliding around I finally spot M'gann—with Robin. That was a bit odd, so I swoop in to try and spy on them too. Landing, I change to a crab and scurry over to them. They sat there for the longest time. "I really like watching the sun set." M'gann nodded to Robin. "It's like…the start of a new cycle. Darkness, but every time I wake up, it's back. Lighting my way again." M'gann just listened to him. "I always feel …content." The two sat in silence as the sun finally slipped beyond.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"You are very welcome. Just remember, you are Robin, not just a replacement. You are our friend too. You don't have to be afraid to express that." He gave a weak smile. "Thanks." He got up and left M'gann alone. I try to slip away this time, but she mentally calls me. I change back to being me and sit by her.

"You've had a busy day, huh?"

"I don't know what you're…" Her look tells me to shut up.

"Gar, I know you think you're super sneaky, but everyone here knows when you're there."

"But…but…no one said anything."

"They were being nice to you, but they mentally told me later. They didn't mind, but as your sister I'm telling you it was rude to spy on people. Especially when you get caught."

"But, I was perfect."

"Maybe, but here's a tip, most animals aren't green. And you, my dear little brother, very much are." I really need to remember that. Oh well. And thus ends my adventure in spying.

"You do realize that you make no sense."

"Yes I do to...Stop reading my mind!"

* * *

So, my dog has now taken over my bed. Not cool. I need to kick her off. Oh, this was supposed to be something about Beast Boy being a kid. So tired all of a sudden. I wonder why. Oh, it's past midnight. Yeah! Review my lovelyist people.

Detectiveram


End file.
